Four Steps in a Relationship
by Kyuuichi Azurin
Summary: Shinichi, Ran, dan empat hal lainnya / First fic in this fandom. be nice, please:D / oneshot / for kana  cc: velvet vouz


Shinichi Kudo. 17 _Years on-going_. Murid SMA Tantei. Tampan. Kaya. Jenius. Detektif muda berbakat. Pemain sepak bola handal. Dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu, wanita waras manakah yang tidak tunduk padanya?

Shinichi Kudo adalah keajaiban. Setidaknya, bagi para siswi. Tentu saja bertolak belakang dengan siswa lain yang merasa bahwa Shinichi adalah seekor penghalang dalam mendapatkan pujaan hati mereka.

Salahnya? Tentu saja bukan.

Sama sekali tidak bermaksud menjadi _playboy_ ataupun _heartbreaker_, namun Shinichi selalu menolak pernyataan cinta dari ehm—fangirlnya.

Karena hatinya hanya terpaut pada satu nama. Ran Mouri.

Ya, Ran Mouri. Putri detektif swasta Kogoro Mouri. Cantik. Baik. Penyabar. Jago karate.

Bisa diambil kesimpulan dari sini. Manusia sempurna, (atau setidaknya hampir sempurna) pasti berpasangan dengan manusia hampir sempurna lainnya.

Jangan tertunduk lesu, kawan. Dunia tidak akan berakhir hanya karena kau ditolak oleh seorang Shinichi Kudo ataupun Ran Mouri. Mereka juga kesulitan untuk mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing, kau tahu.

**Four Steps in A Relationship** © Kyuuichi Azurin, 2011

**Detective Conan** © Aoyama Gosho

"Shinichi Kudo, Ran Mouri, dan Empat hal lainnya"

Dedicated for Kana-neechan -nee? I don't think so -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Step 1<strong>_**: Collect information**_ about her, as much as you can.

"Hai, Ran! Mau ke mana?"

"Oh, hai Shinichi! Latihan karate. Kau tahu, sebentar lagi kejuaraan antar daerah"

Berpapasan di koridor sekolah adalah salah satu cara teraman. Hanya menyapa, dan –TARAAA kau akan tahu apa kegiatannya hari ini. Asal kau bisa menjaga sikap, jangan sampai terlihat gugup –atau kau akan ketahuan.

.

.

.

"Jadi, hari Senin, Rabu, dan Jumat, Ran berlatih karate di sekolah. Dari jam 2 sampai jam setengah 4. Lalu Ran mengambil ekstrakulikuler kesenian pada hari Selasa. Ran bertugas piket pada hari Kamis, sama sepertiku. Setiap hari, Ran pulang naik bis dan turun dua blok setelah daerah pertokoan. Hmmm" Shinichi terlihat mencoret-coret tabel jadwal. Terlihat judul diatasnya

'**Jadwal Kegiatan Ran'**

Kau tahu, Shinichi? Kau mulai terlihat sebagai seorang penguntit.

**kyuuichiazurin**

**Step 2 : **_**Get her attention**__ in every chances you have_. Meskipun itu berarti kau terlihat idiot di hadapannya

"Oke- maaf iya aku segera kesana" Kau berbicara dengan teman satu tim sepak bolamu melalui telepon genggam mu. Jelas sekali teman-temanmu marah karena kau terlambat datang latihan

"Iya, Heiji. Aku _on the way_ ke lapangan. Sabar sedikit laah" ujarmu sambil mempercepat langkah. Tiba-tiba saja- pujaan hatimu tercinta itu lewat di depanmu. Tentu saja kau ingin menyapanya.

"Hai, Ra-!"

JEDUAGH

Shinichi Kudo, siswa paling terkenal di SMA Tantei, _nyungsep_ di depan laboratorium biologi dengan tidak elitnya. Namun baiknya, kau mendapatkan waktu ekstra bersama Ran di- klinik sekolah.

**kyuuichiazurin**

**Step 3 : **_**Ask her to go out with you**_ _if you're brave enough_. Ke tempat yang ia suka, itu harus. Walaupun kau harus melakukan pengorbanan super, seperti mengantri tiket taman bermain selama lima jam penuh. Lebih, mungkin?

"Ayo, Shinichi, Semangat! Ajak Ran ke Sunnyside Land yang baru buka itu. Kalau kau tidak berani, sia-sia saja perjuanganmu mengantri. Nanti tiketmu buatku saja"

_Nanti tiketmu buatku saja..._

Kata-kata kata Heiji terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Ia tidak mau Heiji bermesraan berdua dengan Kazuha -pacarnya- di Sunnyside Land. Tidak jika mendahului dirinya- apalagi memakai tiketnya. Bukan bermaksud pelit, tetapi- hey, siapa yang mau hasil jerih payahnya diambil begitu saja?

"Oke, Shinichi. Kau. Berani. Kau. Berani. Kau. Berani"

Bergumam, menghela napas. Bergumam, menghela napas. Sepenakut itukah kau, Shinichi?

Apanya yang detektif. Menghadapi mayat yang sudah berhari-hari busuk saja bisa, masa' menghadapi manusia yang hidup, dan baik hati tidak bisa? Ada Ran di depanmu. Kuatkan imanmu, Shinichi.

"Ran- kau tahu, _Grand Opening_ Sunnyside Land Park Theme di adakan hari Minggu besok" Gugup. Kau gugup. Tangan kananmu gemetaran memegang dua tiket yang telah kau peroleh dengan susah payah di belakang tubuhmu.

"Wah, benarkah? Seandainya saja aku bisa datang. Pasti ramai sekali" Ujar gadis lawan bicaramu dengan ekspresi sedih dan background suara 'huft' yang mengekor di belakang kalimatnya.

Lalu kau memberanikan dirimu untuk menyodorkan satu tiket berwarna kuning cerah bertuliskan 'Sunnyside Land' di depan wajah Ran.

"Apa- kau mau pergi bersamaku?" Ujarmu sambil memalingkan wajahmu yang se merah tomat.

"_My pleasure, Shinichi_" Mengambil tiket itu dengan wajah berbinar, Ran Mouri berhasil membuatmu meloncat bahagia seharian di kamarmu.

**kyuuichiazurin**

**Step 4 : Obviously, tell her your feeling.**

09.00pm

_Drrrt... Drrrt... Drrrt..._

**Text from : Shinichi Kudo**

"Aku jemput kau besok pagi jam 7. Prepare yourself. Sleep tight. Tomorrow will gonna be fun:)"

Ran tersenyum melihat pesan singkat yang dikirimkan oleh shinichi. Senyum simpul terkembang di wajahnya yang memerah. Jari-jari lentiknya mengetik balasan untuk Shinichi. Cepat, tak ingin membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama.

**Text to: Shinichi Kudo**

"Okay. Have a nice dream. Kutunggu besok. 7am right?"

_Text sent._

Ran memejamkan matanya bahagia.

.

.

.

_Keesokan harinya..._

Langit cerah, sepi tanpa awan. Padahal ini sudah hampir jam 5 sore. Kontras sekali dengan keadaan di bawahnya yang super ramai dan padat -kalau tidak mau dibilang sarang copet.

Dari kejauhan terlihat dua orang sedang berjalan -oh lebih tepatnya satu menarik yang lainnya, menuju arena _roller coaster_.

"Shinichi, aku mau naik itu!" Tunjuk sang gadis dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya tetap menarik sang laki-laki.

"Please, Ran. Kita sudah **empat** kali menaiki _roller coaster_ itu" Shinichi menghela napas. Selera permainan Ran, memang bukan main-main.

Diam.

"Ran"

Diam.

"Ran, ayolah"

Tetap diam.

"Fine! Kita naik itu sekali lagi. Ingat, hanya sekali."

Ran tersenyum bahagia seraya menyeret Shinichi menuju antrian.

.

Ketika mereka selesai, senja sudah turun. Langit berwarna kemerahan dengan aksen semburat kuning yang berasal dari matahari yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju peraduan dengan indahnya.

_For sure_, Shinichi. Kau tidak boleh menyianyiakan kesempatan ini. Sekarang -dengan resiko babak belur ditempat, atau tidak sama sekali

"Ran?"

"Hm"

"_**D-daisuki**_"

**Chu.**

Cepat. Tiba-tiba saja, mulut Ran sudah terkunci oleh Shinichi. Hanya sekilas, namun-

BRAKK

Tiba-tiba lagi. Pasangan ini memang selalu mengejutkan, ya-_-

Tebak apa? Shinichi yang terlempar dan mendarat di bangku terdekat. Dan Ran, yang berjarak 10 meter dari Shinichi, dengan posisi kuda-kuda sehabis menendang. Oh iya, dan wajah yang semerah kepiting rebus.

Mematung beberapa detik, Ran pun menghampiri Shinichi yang duduk kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya. "Maaf- kau tahu? Reflek" Ran berujar seraya mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Shinichi.

Memang, ada beberapa pengunjung lain yang melihat kejadian bangku hancur tersebut. Namun, toh mereka hanya melirik sebentar dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Jadi... Ran. Bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Yang tadi kukatakan... Kau tidak amnesia, kan?"

"Kau bodoh. Apa perlu kau kutendang lagi?"

Seutas senyum terlukis di wajah tampan Shinichi.

"Jadi?"

"_**S-suki da yo**_" ujar Ran pelan dengan wajah menunduk.

Senyum di wajah Shinichi makin lebar.

.

Shinichi pun bangkit, mengulurkan tangannya pada Ran, membantunya berdiri.

"_Let me help you, my **lady**_"

Wajah Ran kembali memerah.

* * *

><p>OWARI<p>

Lama ga ngetik fic, bahasa gue kaku amat ye-_- hadoh.

Mind to Review? :D


End file.
